Findorr Calius
Summary Findorr Calius (フィンドール・キャリアス, Findōru Kyariasu) is the 24th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, higher in Resurrección Name: Findorr Calius Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Arrancar, Fraccion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Flight, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Sonído and harden his skin with Hierro), Longevity, Energy Projection, Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Dimensional Travel (With Descorrer), Water Manipulation, Summoning, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Soul Manipulation (Arrancar and Hollows can extract and consume souls), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Not only contended with but also pressured the likes of Hisagi), higher in Resurrección (More powerful than his sealed state) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Hisagi) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+, higher in Resurrección Durability: Town level+ (Took attacks from a Shikai Hisagi), higher in Resurrección (His Hierro in Resurreccion should be stronger than in his sealed state) Stamina: Very high. Comparable or weaker characters can go on for days without rest and also fight with injuries that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Range: Extended melee range normally, tens to hundreds of metres with Bala, Cero, and water based attacks in Resurreccion. Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Pinza Aguda Intelligence: Above average. Has proven himself to be quite observant and also skilled & cunning in battle. Otherwise his intelligence is nothing special. Weaknesses: Overconfident and arrogant Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Afinar.gif|Afinar File:Findorsbala.gif|Findorr's Bala File:Silbido.gif|Silbido File:219Findorr's Resurreccion, Pinza Aguda.png|Findorr's Resurrección File:TijerasNeptunea.gif|Tijeras Neptunea File:CrushingWaterSphere.gif|Crushing Water Sphere Afinar A hollow mask that acts as an inhibitor for Findorrs overall power. He can unleash part of his powers with every crack, and can unleash his full potential when the mask completely breaks. Cero: A powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy fired in a laser like fashion that only Hollows, Arrancars, and Visoreds can use. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength, spiritual power, and sometimes skill of the user. Bala: An Arrancar ability similar to Cero, except it's weaker and 20 times faster. Silbido An ability that allows Findorr to summon hollows to aid him in battle. Hierro: An Arrancar ability that allows Findorr to harden his skin with Reiyroku to defend against incoming attacks. Sonído: The Arrancar equivalent of Shunpo; however, is more akin to teleporting as the character completely disappears from senses from point A to point B. Pesquisa: An energy sensing technique that allows Arrancars to sense any foes nearby and gauge how strong they are. Resurrección: The Arrancar equivalent of a Shikai/Bankai, this form allows an Arrancar to unleash their true power as a Hollow. *'Tijeras Neptunea:' Findorr fires water at his opponents from his claws. *'Crushing Water Sphere:' After unleashing a large barrage of his water jets, Findorr can have them form a sphere around a target and gradually shrink until it crushes them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Spirits Category:Chi Users Category:Sword Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Arrancar Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users